The field of this invention relates to tools and more particularly to an energy storing attachment which produces actuation of a nut without operation of the ratchet wrench.
The ratchet wrench is an elongated tool which at one end thereof forms a handle and at the opposite end thereof comprises a coupling element in the form of a stud which is to connect with a socket which is to be rotated through operation of the wrench. The ratchet wrench includes internally some form of a ratchet or overrunning clutch.
A ratchet wrench inherently requires a substantial area of movement for the handle in order to apply the required torque in order to tighten or loosen a nut of a conventional nut and bolt assembly. At times, this wide area of movement for the handle is not available. For example, there may be a very limited amount of space for operation of the of ratchet wrench while working on an engine.
Previously this problem has been known. There have been attempts in the past to incorporate within the ratchet wrench structure itself some form of energy storing mechanism, which when activated causes the ratchet wrench to work in the normal manner without movement of the handle of the ratchet wrench. One disadvantage of such prior art devices is that the ratchet wrench is modified to be of a special configuration, thereby precluding the use of a conventional type of ratchet wrench. Also, a substantial amount of torque is usually required to effect tightening or loosening of a nut. The structure incorporated within the ratchet wrench is not capable of applying the torque that is required.
There is a need for an energy applying attachment to be used in conjunction with a ratchet wrench within confined quarters wherein the attachment is capable of supplying a substantial level of torque.